Mysral Order
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: Mysterious happenings at Hogwarts, More Potters?....and Draco has a beloved in the new kid? Dumbledore is stumped!
1. Nia's Past

Line: Harry Potter  
  
Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Notes: Petunia = Permissiana Tuliage Nianndre  
  
Chapter 1: Nia's Past  
  
A silent motorcycle made it's way up Pivot Drive, halting before Number 4, The Dursleys. The rider looked around scanning for occupants and unwanted guests. Finding none, the rider switched off the engine, and made for the house's door. Wiping some dust off its black leather gloves with its black bandana. The figure without removing its helmet, knocked three times.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
The door opened to reveal a big, hulking brute of a man.Vernon Dursley. "Well?!" His voice was meant to intimidate the leather-clad visitor.  
Unfortunately, no such luck for Vernon, the rider pulled out a slim diamond wand, encrusted with various jewels. "Move."  
The Bully's eyes widened and he beat a hasty retreat, yelling for his misnomer of a wife, Petunia. The thin stick of a woman wearing an apron came into the room; her portly son looked on with great interest as he stuffed his already full mouth with even more food. The mysterious person, who was obviously a hot babe, by the way her body was caressed by the soft leather, handed a letter to Vernon. Then she merely stood there, waiting.  
Petunia swallowed convulsively and inched behind her husband.  
"To those of Pivot Drive, number 4:  
When you read this, my messenger shall wait to see that my instructions are carried out to the letter. 'No, funny business, Vernon.' My cousin, Harry, is the topic of this summons. I am Lady Katherine De Lindsay, Duchess of FiresFlame. I have returned from an extended trip abroad to find that my instructions to both ministries, Muggle and Magick, have not been implemented. I am disappointed. My instructions are quite simple: 1. All of Harry's belongings left in this house are to go with my messenger, 2. All of his money is to be returned, Petunia, 3. That pig of a Muggle boy, you call a son, will cease porking out all the time and he will stop ogling my messenger. Once all of my instructions have been accomplished, my messenger will leave and Harry will never darken your doorstep, again.  
Sincerely,  
Lady Katherine  
"But according to the Headmaster at." Petunia began uncertainly.  
The messenger drew the helmet off. "Trust me, I can protect my own heir, Petunia Evans, or have you forgotten Lily's vow?"  
Vernon and Dudley watched in horror as their familial female fell on formal bending knee. Her words were even more astounding. "No, my Lady General of the Darkness. I am deeply sorry that we did not receive your instructions the first time. I beg your merciful pardon, my Lady." She bowed her head. Her right hand placed over her heart.  
Vernon recovered from his latest shock and went purple. "Petunia, she is one of them! What has gotten into you? Get off the floor!" He screamed.  
When Petunia only ignored him, veins popped out on his forehead. He, then in such a fit of enraged anger, moved to strike his wife.  
The Lady simply looked at him, not only did his arm stop it's decent; he also stopped breathing. "I can make her a very wealthy widow."  
Dudley stared, astounded. Then his fat face broke out in a huge grin. His father wasn't going to hit his mother, ever again.  
Turning her attention to the boy, before she commented softly. "You don't like your father much, do you?"  
The young man laid a 15-year-old hand on his mother's shoulder. "No, ma'am. I don't." He felt the need to explain himself, to her, his cousin. "Since Harry left, my sire," He continued after casting a disgusted glance towards the elder male, "has been beating my mother."  
The Lady simply nodded, before conjuring a cell phone. "Will. Transfer all Dursley's accounts, including those overseas into his wife's name." She vanished the phone. "I see that you haven't mentioned the constant torture he's put you through, as well. Why?"  
"I hurt Harry." He remarked, as though it explained everything.  
Indeed, it did. "Nia, I will leave some books with you and your son. He is to learn our ways. Especially, those that come from you."  
Petunia looked up sharply at the usage of her old nickname. A smile, a real one that made her sharp and pursed features soften, spread across her face and lit her lovely eyes with life. She closely resembled her sister, now younger and Fairy-like. "Oh, thank you, my Lady." Her voice choked on the emotion that burst from her heart. A thought occurred to her, looking down at her fallen and quite scared 'ball and chain'. "But, what of my husband?"  
The Lady's gaze only held apathy. "He broke his vows, and will meet justice." Pointing out the jeweled wand again, she pointed it at the monster before her. "I place you in confinement of the emerald."  
Dursley's body started shrinking and taking on a green cast. Soon, only a small emerald remained. Nia gathered together Harry's meager possessions, for her Lady and received two long slim packages, in return. As the Lady departed, Nia opened the one labeled for her. Staring at the contents, her heart burst with happiness. Inside, the box on a velvet bed, laid her wand, nine and a quarter inches, silver, ornate with a core of pink Sapphire. 


	2. The Feast

Chapter 2  
  
Hogwarts: The Welcoming Feast  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched Harry and Ginny interact as he thought of the year to come for all of them. 'I hope Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny can handle this year, if only because of Fox and Dragon." Throwing off his worried musings, and casting a reassuring glance towards Minerva, he stood up to deliver his welcoming speech.  
"Welcome to our returning students and also to our new ones! I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is just that Forbidden, and as such is strictly off limits to all students." He paused looking intently on the suspiciously angelic faces of his favorite trouble making four. Also, we are adding two new teachers this year: Professor Fox, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Dragon, your new Potions for Offense and Strategy teacher. Now, let the Sorting begin."  
MacGonagoll walked briskly forward, indicating the stool beside her. "You will walk up onto the stage, setting yourself on the stool to be sorted, as I call your names.Morgana Amelia Potter."  
Harry's emerald eyes shot up to his Head of House. "Another Potter?" He mouthed in astonishment.  
A beautiful 17 year-old girl with long burnished mahogany hair gracefully glided up the stairs, before perching on the stool, her back ramrod straight. She smiled at the teachers, but only Snape caught the niggling fear, her toothsome smile caused.She was a vampyr, a creature of the Night, and would not take to Sunlight well.and here I thought Deatheaters were bad.good Lord.  
The Sorting Hat sat on her head a few minutes, before clearly calling out, "Ravenclaw."  
Morgana arose, curtsying formally to the teachers, before making her silent way to her assigned table.  
"Jessica Shannoneria Potter."  
A tall, graceful girl with eyes as mysterious as the sea, walked, or rather stomped up the stairs to the stool, muttering to herself. MacGonagoll was sure she only caught half of it, "Damn, prat-like bitch, needs to make good.blood-suckin' nitwit."  
"Ravenclaw."  
Jessica Potter smirked towards the assigned table, more specifically at her family member, neither looked anywhere near their famous relative.  
"Kaylariana Aurora Lindsay."  
What seemed like a pirate, strolled as though on the deck of a ship on the rolling waves on the high seas. A single braid, tied with a leather thong, hung behind one ear, beneath a brown fedora. Taking off the hat, so as to be sorted, her long flowing maple colored hair fell to waist length, a jewel encrusted silver dagger was bound to her leg in a black leather scarab, over smooth calf boots. Swaggering up the stairs, she perched, cockily, on the edge of the seat. She was completely at ease as the smart hat was placed on her head.  
More than 20 minutes passed in complete silence, before the Sorting Hat gave a defeated sigh, "No House!" His comment was met with great astonishment, an uproar rose from the tables, no house, had never been heard before.  
Dumbledore walked forward, "My, my.in all my years, I have never heard this from you, Hat. Pray tell, please explain."  
The Hat sighed, and still on Kaylariana's head, began its problem. "She lacks neither courage nor brains. I have never seen a brain more apt for memory than this one. Never, but once has my Masters seen this paradox. In the General of Darkness, only then, and never more. Fortitude, there is enough. She wants nothing to prove, nor of Salazar does she fear. Blood that is mixed, not Muggle and Magick, but of Ancient and Modern, no fear Hath she, so, as no house to fit best that I can see; I instead insist we leave it up to she."  
"Well said, Hat. Your Decision, my dear."  
"Made in a heart beat's time. To my Brother's House I will go, only this, as I say it is so." Giving a throaty laugh, before leaping into the arms of a handsome man. "Ok, Bastian Garson Lindsay."  
Most of the female population, older or otherwise, noticed this boy, nearly man's ascent to the stool, almost as though it were a throne. He was tall, built and had an aura of presence that screamed 'Hero' or 'Knight'. With a collective female sigh, he took his seat.  
"Hmm, tough choice like your sister, but I shall take your decision, None of this I pray, No more, Else, I shall place thee in Slytherin, Rather than this Man's Gryffindor!"  
"Come Ry, though thou ist but 16, as am I, to the Table of your red dost this hat basically beacon and plead, for us two to lead." He took her arm hand in hand they walked, the Knight gallantly leading the Pirate to their places to sit.  
All could hear the Pirate, "Ry", snort. "I think you need to stop reading Shakespeare Brother dear. Lord and Lady Below, now you have me doing it."  
The two remaining children left to be sorted, started after their predecessors. One was angry, while the other merely smiled slightly. MacGonagoll called for silence, before resuming the calling of those to be sorted. "Arachnia Juliana Meehan."  
The one who merely looked amused, walked forward, scanning the room, her eyes caught in the icy gaze of the Malfoy. On her little, eleven-year- old hand, sat a small diamond the exact color of his eyes. One word made it into her mind, as the Sorting hat took its place, "Beloved." Her hair was like the color of dark chocolate only richer, smoother and begged to be touched. Those eyes held wisdom and promise, within their silver depths.  
The Hat groaned, then stated, "We have another No House, therefore, I stand by my intent, to Slytherin with you, be you snake or Mouse!"  
She smiled at the hat. "Thank you."  
"Adryan Jared Meehan."  
The boy walked forward this time resolutely, squaring his shoulders, and lifting his head. He was a male replica of the girl, only lacking her confidence. "This one has something to prove, and will not be separated from his sister, Ahh, then to make all concerned happy, I shall happily place you in Slytherin."  
Rising, he took Arachnia's arm, leading her formally to the Slytherin table, after she had stepped on his foot, and hissed at him. Fool! Harry caught in Parsaltongue. His mouth dropped open, as the word registered. He whispered, "They're Parsaltongues?" "Harry Potter.As in the famous living, breathing, walking bad luck magnet?" Most of the Hall went deadly silent at this rude comment, even the Slytherins, Ry sighed, "Poor dear, related to those," pointing to Morgana and Jessica, "weirdoes. I must say, you are holding right well chap. No offences but you all really need to lighten up, and all Potters are bad luck magnets, makes 'em stronger and stuff like that. Watch." She called something in Parsaltongue, only Harry and the new students caught, before throwing her dagger at Gin's head. Save her, mate.  
Harry yanked Gin out of the way, as the knife embedded itself in his back. "Are you alright, Gin?"  
"Harry, what?" She was lying on the floor, with the man of her dreams on top of her.oozing blood! "My GOD! Harry, what happened?"  
"Ask the new bitch." He gestured to Ry.  
"Thank you for the compliment! By the way, Gin-gin be a dear and retrieve my dagger for me, there's a good pup."  
"I thought you would leave the Malfoy impressions for another night, sister dear." Bastian watched Ry sternly.  
"I'm only putting something in the works. Just call me Aphrodite's messenger."  
Across the room, Arachnia sighed, before snapping her fingers. The dagger materialized in her hand.  
Ry screamed. "YOU OFFICIOUS PIG, GIVE THAT BACK!"  
"Make me, blood thirsty wombat." Silver eyes clashed with Emerald ones, in a battle of wills.  
"Enough, children. Eat before I take matters into my own talons, got it?" The new voice rang out through the hall. Turning towards the teachers' table, all saw Professors Fox and Dragon were standing, each with a disapproving glare in their eye. "Detentions with us every night for a month, to all those involved: Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ry Lindsay, Arachnia Meehan, Bastian Lindsay, and Draco Malfoy."  
Dragon added sternly, "Also, for your reckless endangerment of students, all of you will be deducted 20 points from your houses. Now, move! Detention begins now!" Dragon swept from the hall, followed by the sullen students.  
"Excuse us, please. Enjoy your meal Dumbledore, faculty and students." With the excuses made Professor Fox left the room. 


	3. Detention's Glee

"Mysral Order"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Detention Glee'  
  
Professor Dragon stalked menacingly through the halls, his robes billowing regally behind him. Without turning around, he growled, "Peeves, if you try it on my intended victims, I will make you mortal." Nothing changed about him, or his repressed violence, even as the hated ghost flew away, screaming in terror. He didn't notice the large eyes of the students, or the dark smirk of his colleague.  
'Way to go, Darth Vader.' Fox's voice sounded sarcastically in his head.  
'Luke, I am your father.'  
'Ha, ha. Not what I meant! The kids are scared, I think it's permanent, and your massive ego is suffocating me!' A small image of a fox being squashed beneath a large inflated balloon, labeled 'Dragon's Ego', floated through his mind, causing a small smile to creep across the regal wizard's face.  
Ginny moved into Harry's arms, encircling his waist with her slender ones. She whispered, "Lockhart."  
Harry dropped his gaze to the crown of her head. A small smile formed on his lips, and danced mischievously in his emerald gaze. Tightening his grasp, he murmured for her ears alone, "No one is that bad, we hope."  
Draco frowned at the display between the Weaslette and Potty, rolling his eyes and turning his head away, his icy gaze landed on the mysterious new Slytherin girl: Arachnia. He felt his fascination grow as she was placed strategically between the Pirate and the Potter. He had seen her 'Accio' the dagger without benefit of a wand or the verbalization of any incantation. 'She is powerful.' On the heels of that thought came a more disturbing revelation, which caused his eyes to grow slightly: 'Riddle.'  
Silver eyes turned to look behind her. 'Draconus. What troubles you so and fills you with sudden fear?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the simultaneous intrusions of a Lindsay and a professor.  
'Aww, isn't that sweet? I think I'm gonna barf!' The Lindsay sneered.  
'Insult again and I will give you double detention cleaning Fluffy's litter box.'  
Arachnia shuddered, while slightly ducking her head; Ry visibly gagged and wisely opted to remove herself from the temptation, so as to hassle Bast, instead.  
Amazingly enough, this left Draco in the perfect spot to observe the object of his scrutiny, as the group trooped their way to their intended destination; Draco felt a surge of protective jealousy course through him.  
Dragon pulled up short before a portion of the dungeons, no one had ever seen before. He waited, until Fox came to stand beside him. "I am looking forward to having slaves to do all my preparations for a month. We are going to split you into three groups, give you your jobs and then allow you to get started."  
"Your groups are as follows, you will not change partners until next week, you will even go to classes with your partner, you shall never be separated, even for sleep. Is this perfectly clear?" Fox stared each student down.  
"The first group will consist of Bastian and Ry Lindsay. You both shall scrub every inch of this portion of the dungeons, with out magick." Dragon smiled, as he added the last part, gleefully watching their mouths drop open, daring them to say something in opposition.  
"The second group shall consist of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. The two of you shall train my Gelphus to walk, roll and fly."  
Dragon's mouth dropped open, in shock. "That thing you call a pet hates anyone but Vampyrs, are you insane? They'll be killed!"  
'Dragon, calm down, Ginny has a special gift that the Gelphus love. Trust me on this.' Fox stared into his eyes, almost begging the other man for something.  
"Alright, I concede. Gelphus for those two it is." He drew a deep breath, before turning towards the Slytherins in their midst. "You two shall have the honor of translating the Book of Emercain. I hope you like extremely dead languages."  
Draco blinked at the assignments. Surprise was not evident on the Lindsay and Meehan faces. 'Almost like they were expecting this kind of punishment.'  
Fox nodded to Dragon. "I shall take my slaves to their quarters, and show them their assignments. Good night, Dragon."  
"Good night, Fox. Best of Luck."  
As the five left back the way they came, four turned at the sound of twin screams, "Oh, the Horror!" Ginny gulped, pulling Harry closer, and somewhat behind her. Draco leaned towards Arachnia placing her closer to his non-wand arm.  
"Here, we are. In my 'Training room', here you will find everything you need, the Gelphus must be fed, watered, named, cared for. You will treat it like your own baby, think of this as parenting class. The book is in there; if you have trouble, scream!" Professor Fox indicated the breathing door. "Follow me, Slytherins."  
Arachnia smiled, ' A Gelphus isn't that hard to train. I wonder how Casanova is doing?' Aloud, she murmured. "Casanova."  
"What was that?" Draco inquired.  
"Hmm, oh. Sorry, I was wondering about my Gelphus back home." Se looked into his eyes.  
"You have a Gelphus?"  
"Yes. They aren't that hard to train, once you get the right, 'voice'." She said mysteriously.  
"Voice?" Draco's interest was piqued.  
"Talk after we get to the Book." Fox cut in. "This is the reason you aren't training my pet."  
"Wouldn't be a punishment, would it?" Arachnia murmured, in a respectful tone.  
"No, it wouldn't if you already knew the secret to handling them. Too easy, but the Book is hard work, especially for you."  
"Are we doing the old text or the modern one?"  
"Ancient."  
"Oh, good. Since there are only a few glyphs, it shouldn't take forever."  
"One can only hope. Here, we are." Stopping before a trapdoor, which emitted a pungent smell.  
Draco coughed, "The Astronomy Tower?"  
"Yes, you need moonlight to decipher the glyphs. Enjoy, the book is one the table." With that, the new professor left them to their work.  
"Come on, Malfoy. This is gonna take a while."  
"How do you know?" He caught her by the arms.  
"It's a punishment, remember?"  
"Right. You didn't seem surprised about the assignments. Why?"  
"Couldn't be any worse than listening to Snape sing, can it?"  
Draco felt a reluctant smile tug at his mouth, as admiration tugged at his heart for the saucy 11-year-old, in his arms. "Too true, much too true."  
Both entered, Draco preceding Arachnia. The smiles that had graced their faces only seconds before fell, upon noticing the book, it wasn't on the table. IT WAS THE TABLE! 


	4. Scolding Scrubs

Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Chapter Four: Scolding Scrubs  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Ginny, Draco and Arachnia, Fox and Dragon  
  
Bast and Ry stared at the messy hall that lay, mayhap innocently enough, but loomed malevolently as a testament to the enormity of their punishment. Broken bottles, rotting and pungent herbs, spilled potions, layers of caked on grime, blood splattered on the walls and floors and even the cieling, unable to assimilate anymore of the monstrosity, looking towards each other, they yelled in unison, "Oh, the Horror!"  
  
Dragon smirked. "Get a bucket, Bast. Ry, the scrubs are under the table. Get scrubbing!" With that he walked out, leaving the new Gryphindors to thier fated task.  
  
"Come on, Ry. We better get started."  
  
"Ok." Grabbing thier brushes, she returned, handing her brother one.  
  
They decided to tackle the walls, first. Beginning to accomplish this, Bast applied the water and soap, before picking up both of his brushes, helping Ry scrub. They continued like this for over an hour, before Ry murmured, "Wax on; Wax off."  
  
Bast snorted. "True, it is just like that. Ry, what possessed you to do that at dinner?"  
  
"I was trying to show Harry a hidden part of himself."  
  
"Meaning you were matchmaking, again. So, the dagger?"  
  
"Was only an illusion. Had it been the real one..." Sha trailed off, shrugging.  
  
"He would have been dead. Since, it embedded itself into his heart."  
  
She looked at him, sheepishly. "Rac, brought the illusion to her, in order to clear his mind and told me not to meedle in the affairs of the Weasley Cannon."  
  
"The infamous Weasley temper, yeah, I would warn you about that, too. She is rumored to even scare Dad on occasion." His tone was conspiratal.  
  
"Only Mom can frighten Dad." Disbelieve evident in her tone. "Wanna bet? 5 galleons to the winner: Ginny is the afore mentioned, by Mom and Dad, Weasley Cannon."  
  
"You're on. Prepare to lose." They were grinning from ear to ear, as they began scrubbing with renewed vigor. 


	5. Gelphus

Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Chapter Five: Gelphus  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Ginny, Draco and Arachnia, Fox and Dragon  
  
"So, where is it?" Harry asked, surveying the room, which was breathtaking. The ceiling had been enchanted to show a lightning-filled sky. The walls had candelabras of gold and silver, each encrusted with different gems, each of various colors and motifs. There was a large bed that was charmed to swing on chains from the ceiling.   
  
As Harry and Ginny were being awed by thier professor's room, a pair of eyes watched them, with great interest. Deciding to get a beter look, the eyes, attached to a body that seemed made of condensed darkness, stalked in that shadows until it could see the intruders' faces. It was surprised to note that the male looked like master Dragonion. The woman, though, seemed to be humming, as the Dragonion-look-alike walked around the room inspecting various things which caught its attention. The creature recognised the song she was humming, "I Gotta Crush On You", it had heard the song many times coming from Mistress Arachnia's room. It also noted that she seemed to get a little louder, and, indeed, sang under her breath the refrain "Oh, I wish I could tell somebody, but there's no to talk to, No body knows, I gotta crush on you, a crush on you", everytime her whiskey gaze landed on her male companion. The sound skidded across it's mind, "My mistress."   
  
It leaped from the shadows, landing gracefully before the two teenagers, on the massive bed.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened, as Harry, at the same time, pulled his wand and yanked her behind him, after having sensed the movement. Bewildered, she looked up at him, "Harry?"  
  
His voice was as lethal as steel, reminding the creature again of Master Dragonion and how he sounds when someone threatens Fox. "Don't worry, Gin. I'll protect you."  
  
The creature cocked its head, remind Ginny of a kitten, with it's fathomless and wise brilliant tanzanite eyes. It's body was that of a mini-gryphon with dragon wings and claws. It was coloured emerald-green and gold, with black wings. Ginny walked around Harry, "Maybe, you can help us. What is a Gelphus?"  
  
The little animal regarded them for a moment, Gin got the distinct impression it retained human intelligence. "I am."  
  
Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. "You can talk?"  
  
"Yes." The Gelphus stared at them, as though expecting them to explain their sudden appearence.  
  
"Umm...Professor Fox assigned us, Harry and I, to take care of you."  
  
"Will you sing for me, Lady Gin?"  
  
"Sing?" Those whiskey eyes filled with confusion, and slight embarrassment, at the thought of singing before Harry.  
  
"Yes, I like to hear song."  
  
"Okay." Her voice began to fill the room, caressing the other occupants, causing them to sway and be filled with contentment.  
  
"Far beyond the stars, I will find my dreams.  
  
Walking by the moonlit streams,  
  
Finding words to tell my story,  
  
Playing games to forget,  
  
That I cannot find a victory.  
  
Stating the loving of a hero,  
  
Praying I won't fall to Nero.  
  
So, hero that I love,  
  
Sent by angels from above,  
  
Come to me, find me  
  
Walking among the stars.  
  
Come and kiss me,  
  
Come adn find me,  
  
I wanna turn to you.  
  
My hero, My love  
  
Sent by angels from above."  
  
As her voice faded away, the gelphus leapt into her arms, "I like you and I concede to allow you to help me."  
  
"Because I can sing?" She looked to a shell-shocked Harry in utter confuzzlement.  
  
Harry had to brutally rip himself out of his ever-present romantic thoughts. His eyes caught hers and held, causing both to forget everything else. "My Gin." He murmured.  
  
Gelphus looked between them. 'Why don't they kiss? They love each other.' Making a decisions, it shot out its tail, encircling them dragging them closer, causing Ginny to trip.  
  
Harry's Quidditch skills allowed him to catch her against she chest. "Are you alright, Gin?" He shifted his grip, sliding one of his hands around her back. Using his other hand, he gently brought her chin towards his face. His emerald eyes glittered fiercely, revealing his inner thoughts of possession.  
  
Ginny watched helplessly, her own eyes mirroring the fires of his, knowing she could no more turn away from Harry than turn back the light of the Sun. Her eyes werre locked on his, as his lips descended to claim hers.  
  
"Bang!" They sprung apart, like the other was on fire. The gelphus looked none to happy at having its fun interrupted. even it was by Lord Dragonion. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something? If not, you can go. Detention is over, for the night." As Harry and Ginny wee making thier hasty exits, Dragon winked at the Gelphus. "And take this mangy excuse for a matchmaker with you. Stupid thing is ruining Fox's bed!" He yelled at the two teens.  
  
Ginny ran back, grabbed Gelphus, and beat a hasty retreat, out the door and walked grimly back to the Gryphindor common room.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, stared at his mirror reflection, if he was older. "Damn." Noticing that Arachnia and Malfoy were nearly to the room, he decide to wait for them, and ask them thier punishment. 


	6. Memory Lesson

Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Chapter Five: Memory Lesson  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Ginny, Draco and Arachnia, Fox and Dragon  
  
"Holy shit!" Draco muttered, staring at the book that had to translate. It was five feet tall, cover to cover, and three feet wide. "This is easy?" He turned to his companion, who was calmly looking around for the keys to open the book.  
  
"A-ha. Good, now we can start." She looked over at Draco, her lovely, chocolate hair spilling over one shoulder. "There aren't that many runes, in fact there are only twenty-three, and they don't stand for concepts, merely letters. Later, those letters were adopted by the Greeks, then the Romans, than the Gauls, who were conquered by them, and then adopted as part of the Latin craze." At her companion's rapid blinking, she explained, in laymen's terms. "Geez, what does Binns teach? Alright, the Runes are to be translated into English. So, we have five historical alphabets to go through in order to translate, or to match the letters. "Got it, now?"  
  
Draco nodded. "So, you know all these languages?" He was intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, I got grounded way too much. Let me make a list and you can help me. You can also learn some non-denominational magick while you are at it." She smiled at him.  
  
He was dazzled by the way her silver eyes sparkled like a legendary treasure. 'Damn. Why am i so attracted to her? She's only eleven years old; I'm sixteen, nearly of age. I can't be thinking of her that way. It's just not right.' He was pulled from his thoughts by Arachnia, who had placed her soft hand on his arm. Looking into eyes that were full of questions, at the same time brimmed with knowledge of what he hid.  
  
"Draco?" Her musical voice washed over him, causing a sort of memory to come unbidden to his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood there, staring out over the forest to the waves that crashed against the bluff, violently churning the sea. Her mesmerizing beauty was clearly, yet eartheally, defined by the silvery light of the Full moon. Though it was chilly on this Samhain night, this night when Ghosts could travel from the land of the dead to that of the living, her witch's robes fluttered gracefully around her legs. The material seemed as substantial as starlight. One word she murmured, that was caught by the wind and brought to his hearing. That word, which he had heard in his dreams since he had first gone off to fight, which her voice caressed so lovingly, so mournfully, called to his very soul. "Draconus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ara." His own voice called out to the woman he had just seen. Though to one beside him, answered.   
  
"Yes, Draco?"   
  
He started a little, this wasn't the woman, and it wasn't halloween night. Shaking himself mentally, he gestured to the book. "We should get started on our punishment."  
  
Arachnia continued to search his eyes for a moment, before accepting his change of attitude. "Ok, so here we have the two lists. Remember, the glyphs only show during a full moon, and they are backwards, in the book, as you also must read from right to left." Handing him a pen, she smiled mischeviously.   
  
"Lord Above and Below." Draco muttered, in resignation. 


	7. Draco the Bard

Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Chapter Seven: Desperate Times  
  
Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Ginny, Draco and Arachnia, Fox and Dragon  
  
Harry watched as the two Slytherins made thier way down the hall, from Trelawney's old tower. "Damn." He muttered. 'What the hell, desperate times call for desperate measures.' He watched in fascination as Draco walked past him without paying the slightest insult. 'This is new. Wonder what's on his mind?' Making up his mind, Harry walked over to his long time rival, "Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Draco lifted his head, staring at Potter in disbelief.   
  
Arachnia smiled slightly. "You want to know about the punishment, is that it?"   
  
Both turned to stare at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know-"  
  
"Save it. I know more than both of you will admit to. Relax, I mean you no harm, either of you." She added looking Draco straight in the eye. "I take it you found the secret of the gelphus? I ahve one at home, it's name is Cassanova. He loves anything Romantic or from Broadway. No worries, there since most of them like what ever thier master allows them to hear. Our Punishment is simple, I will make up a chart of Languages, that way you and Virginia will have the same advantage Draco and I have. Is that alright, with you?" She looked between the two.  
  
"Great. Thanks, umm. What is your nickname?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Most people call me Rac or Jules."  
  
"Ara." Draco answered, as if coming out of a daze.  
  
Rac frowned at Harry. "I am only called that by the man I am destined to love, no one else calls me that. I prefer it to come only from his lips. Thank you, very much."   
  
"Ok, Rac. See you at breakfast. See you later, Malfoy." Harry hurried off to find Gin, leaving the interesting Rac and Malfoy alone.  
  
Draco stared after his rival. "Why did you make a truce with him? He's much too-"  
  
"You shouldn't judge what you don't really know. Its impolite. Besides, unless you weren't listening, we are going to have our partners switched in a week. It would be sensible to have a good relationship with those that I will have to work with, don't you think?" Her silver eyes beseeched him to agree, with at least the sound reasoning behind her decision.  
  
"Yes, it does seem reasonable." Once again, he seemed lost in thought.   
  
"I am here if you want to talk about it." Her voice was reassuring, like the hand she placed in his.   
  
"Thanks. Here, I should show you the way to the Slytherin Common Room." Pulling her close to his right side, as though he would protect her from harm. "Wait, how are you going to function in my classes? You're a first year."  
  
"Silly, I may be eleven, but I can wield magick at easily as you. Trust me, I'll keep us, for a month." Her smile was infectious, as it seemed to banish his worrisome thoughts, like moonlight banished the shadows of the night.  
  
They walked in silence, for a while, before they ran into Snape. "Yes, professor?" They queried.  
  
"Professors Dragon and Fox made it a stipulation that the orginal partners sleep in the same room, and all four couples must share a common room, for the rest of the year. Also, I am sorry Draco, but you will have to share that common room, with the know-it-all Granger and the remaining Weasley brats. Granger is to be the new Gryphondor male's partner, as her outburst after you left, got her in hot water for calling Professor Dumbledore, quote, 'OUT OF HIS BLOODY FUCKING MIND', unquote. Potter's little friend got his partnership from yelling, 'Hermione shouldn't get detention because she was being a gryphondor'. It was glorious. Without Potter, the Golden Trio isn't so golden anymore."   
  
Arachnia was disgusted with this particular teacher and his vehement glee at three well-known savers of the wizarding world becoming more human. Openning her mouth, she felt Draco's arm around her waist tighten in warning.  
  
"I am glad professor. Thank you for the news. Mudblood and the Weasel needed to be taken down a few notches."  
  
Arachnia couldn't believe her ears. 'No way, this was her mate. Eww, he was a horrible person.' She sent him a blast of energy to his mind. 'Take that, sadist.'  
  
Draco blinked at the sudden pain pulsing in his mind. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. 'What in all the hells was that?'  
  
She took it off, since the diamond in her ring had darkened, at the same rate as his eyes, meaning the pain he felt, he was innocent and didn't deserve it. This caused her to become completely confused and guilt-stricken.  
  
Snape left the two at a portrait of different couples, each looked like an older version of thise who would be residing behind it. "Your password is 'Hell Guardian'; good night."  
  
Upon entrance, Draco flopped down into a chair. No one else was around. All having gone to bed, Bast with Hermione, Ron with Ry, Harry with Ginny and the Gelphus, leaving Draco free to speak his mind to Arachnia. He sat in silence and regarded his new friend for a moment, before beginning. "I never really wished any of them ill; my father, Lucius, always wanted for me to be Deatheater, and to be the best, at Quidditch, at academics, at having friends. None of that came to pass, Harry excelled at Quidditch and making friends, Hermione at academics, and Ron, who now is famous for Quidditch, was always good at making friends. As you can tell, there is animosity long standing about all that, between Slytherin and Gryphondor." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Lucius wanted to have Harry Potter as a trophy to show his Dark Lord. He's not a trophy, Harry is a human being. I new that my sire's plan had to fail, at least until the Dark Lord was out of the picture, and that it what brings us to all of this. I would have loved to be in Gryphondor, but my father told me he would kill my mother, if I took any house but Slytherin. I couldn't risk her."  
  
"You are a gryphondor. It is not to House that matters, it is how you are inside that makes you who you are." Arachnia sat at his feet, placing her head in his lap, looking up into this soon-to-be-man's face with rapt attention and concern.   
  
"Thank you." He fingered her tresses, finding comfort in their softness. "I know that I wasn't talking to Crabbe, nor Goyle that day in our second year. That's why I had no trouble allowing anything to slip. Do they really think I would ever tell anything to those two morons? Apparently so, but that is niether here, nor there. The point is they saved Virginia and my mother was safe until the next scheme my sire cooked up. Our third year, found me getting slapped by Granger. My that was surprising. I am actually the one who openned the shreiking shack, so Black could get in. I also gave Crookshanks to Granger, she has no memory of it. Fourth year produced Malferret. One of the devout followers of my father's Lord, had used a polyjuice potion to make himself seem like a famous Auror, and once again my mother's life was in jeopardy. I did everything I could to make Potter and his friends become more into school, so that it wasn't just Granger doing all the work. The Deatheater morphed me into 'Malfoy, the incredible bouncing albino ferret', which was shortened to 'Malferret', by a witicism of Weasel. I had no idea about the resurrection scheme, just that I couldn't do much to the three this year, or my mother would pay. Fifth year had the veil and Black's disappearence, which was devastating to Harry. Following that was my mother's 'Disappearance'. All this time, she has been nurturing him back to health, in a far off Black Estate. My mother timed the apperations perfectly, just as his foot left the ground, she apperated him and herself to the estate, where everything they would need was waiting for them. He was badly damaged though by Bellatrix Lestrange. He is still recouperating."  
  
"There was nothing else to be done. What about last year? What did you do then? With you mother no longer being threatened by you sire, I mean." She continued to gently sweep her hand over his thigh, creating patterns designed to make him feel safe and at peace.  
  
Sighing, he took up the telling, again. "In our sixth year, I keep a close eye on Lucius, even in Azkaban, he is a constant threat. But this year, he is no longer that threat, he was found dead yesterday morning." He watched this precious girl, raise her head slowly. He answered her unspoken question. "Cyanide sulphuric acid. He was murdered by one of the Dark Lord's Servents."  
  
"I am glad he is gone. You're finally free. There is nothing to atone for Draco. Be happy that your life is on track, please." Noting that he didn't seem inclined to believe her, Arachnia took matters into her own hands. "Come on, Draco. Time for bed. We do have school tomorrow, bright and early." She chided him, leading him out of the common area, to the door with a dragon holding a spider-shaped jewel painted on it.   
  
After they had gotten ready for sleep and lain in seperate beds for a while, she growled. "I swear." Jumping off hers, she walked over and yanked the covers off her companion. "You man need to sleep. I need to sleep. You think much to loudly, but you were quiet when I held you. So, following this line of thinking, me holding you again, will help you sleep, yes?" Before he could answer, she dragged him to her bed and ordered him into it.   
  
He merely cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Me tired, buster. Move it."   
  
Smiling slightly and shaking his head at her antics, he gratefully slipped under the covers, allowing her to rest her head on his broad shoulder. He was surprised, when she kissed his bare shoulder murmuring a sleepy, "Good night."   
  
"Good night." 'Ara.' He kissed the crown of her head, before slidding into a peaceful sleep, full of dreams of his Ara. 


	8. Understandings Light

Title: "Mysral Order"  
  
Line: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Eight: Understanding's Light  
  
Pairing: Dragon and Fox, Draco and Arachnia, Harry and Ginny  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the machinations of Ginny to hear what Malfoy was on about in the common room. 'Probably bitching to Rac about us, again.' With a sigh, he got up from the chair to haul Ginny back to her bed. Nearing the threshold, his ears chanced to pick up Rac's words.   
  
"You are a gryphondor. It is not to House that matters, it is how you are inside that makes you who you are."   
  
Blinking rapidly, Harry thought he hadn't heard right. 'Did she just call Malferret a gryphondor? Nah, she couldn't have. Could she?' Taking a seat beside his forbidden love, he pulled her silently into his arms in order to understand the private conversation they were eavesdropping on.  
  
"I know that I wasn't talking to Crabbe, nor Goyle that day in our second year. That's why I had no trouble allowing anything to slip. Do they really think I would ever tell anything to those two morons? Apparently so, but that is niether here, nor there. The point is they saved Virginia and my mother was safe until the next scheme my sire cooked up. Our third year, found me getting slapped by Granger. My that was surprising. I am actually the one who openned the shreiking shack, so Black could get in. I also gave Crookshanks to Granger, she has no memory of it."  
  
Harry looked at Gin, his eyes full of disbelief. Openning his mouth to speak, she placed a finger to his lips, in soundless order.  
  
"Fourth year produced Malferret. One of the devout followers of my father's Lord, had used a polyjuice potion to make himself seem like a famous Auror, and once again my mother's life was in jeopardy. I did everything I could to make Potter and his friends become more into school, so that it wasn't just Granger doing all the work. The Deatheater morphed me into 'Malfoy, the incredible bouncing albino ferret', which was shortened to 'Malferret', by a witicism of Weasel. I had no idea about the resurrection scheme, just that I couldn't do much to the three this year, or my mother would pay."  
  
Both shared a fond smile over that memory until they heard 'mother' being mentioned as being safe, for a second time. This time Gin moved so she could cuddle her head into his chest, he could feel her tears, as they dampened his skin. Her arms wrapped tighter around his waist, just above his sweatpants.   
  
"Fifth year had the veil and Black's disappearence, which was devastating to Harry. Following that was my mother's 'Disappearance'. All this time, she has been nurturing him back to health, in a far off Black Estate. My mother timed the apperations perfectly, just as his foot left the ground, she apperated him and herself to the estate, where everything they would need was waiting for them. He was badly damaged though by Bellatrix Lestrange. He is still recouperating."  
  
Harry felt his own tears at having the joyous knowledge that his godfather was not truly gone. Feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart, he leaned down and gently kissed Gin's tears away. Sirius was alive; not everyone that Harry cared for was going to die, atleast not because of him, at least.  
  
"Nothing else to be done. What about last year? What did you do then? With you mother no longer being threatened by you sire, I mean." Harry tuned in to Rac voice. His own curiosity began to gnaw at him, as well. From the way his love tensed, he could tell it was on her mind. What had gone on last year? Draco had been absent so much, Hermione had been surprised to see him in seventh year, upon our return this year.  
  
"In our sixth year, I keep a close eye on Lucius, even in Azkaban, he is a constant threat. But this year, he is no longer that threat, he was found dead yesterday morning."   
  
Both searched each other's eyes, 'How?'  
  
"Cyanide sulphuric acid. He was murdered by one of the Dark Lord's Servents."  
  
Harry gulped, assassinated by his own Lord. All the pieces fell into their rightful places. After all these years, they were finally seeing the real Draco Malfoy...and it took an eleven-year-old girl to bring him out. Harry began to chuckle quietly, at Rac's next statement. Though heartfelt and caring, to Harry it was like a wife to a husband, which caused him to blush.  
  
"I am glad he is gone. You're finally free. There is nothing to atone for Draco. Be happy that your life is on track, please. Come on, Draco. Time for bed. We do have school tomorrow, bright and early."   
  
Upon hearing their door close, Harry closed his own, careful not to make a sound. Attaining his feet, he, then, pulled Gin into his arms, Princess-style, before depositing her on the feminine bed. He would have laid down on his more masculine mattress, had it not been for her hand firmly gripping his own. Looking down, he found her awake. "Gin, Rac had a good point: We all need sleep."  
  
"I know it's just so much has changed, and I know you need to talk about it. Don't shake your head at me, Mister Potter, I have known you for a long time, and I know from experience that this meant a lot to you. Now, come over here, and talk to me." She glared at him, and patted the space beside her at the headboard.  
  
Sighing, in defeat, he made his way to slip into the covers beside her, leaning back against the paneling. Once he was comfortable, he drew her into the crook of his arm, and fingered her lovely golden mahogany tresses. After a few minutes of contemplative silence, he looked at her. "Yeah, you're right. This has turned my life upside down. In a good way, for sure, and I have yet to decide if Malferret as a hero is a truly good thing, or a really bad one. But that, I guess, will come in time."  
  
"Why does finding out that Draco is a human being have to be a bad thing? I knew there had to be something to all of this, more than just petty rivalry, he was so much more mature, when away from the Slytherins. Almost like a tragic hero and I think that is what the Gryphondor females think when they date him." She was silent for a moment. "Do think it could be possible that Lavender Brown lied, when she said that Draco only wanted to have sex with her?"  
  
"If so, then that would have started a bunch of other girls as well, Like the guys did to Blaise. I mean look at her, she is so sweet, if a little standoffish. Mostly, she screams 'Virgin.'"  
  
Harry nodded, "And then following the line of thinking about Malfoy and his rivalry with me, when Brown started that rumor about her and I in a fifth floor broom closet..."  
  
"They figured Draco would snap up the chance to have whatever you had, and then beat you at it! Oh, my Goddess. Harry, Brown and the rest of those lunatics, created a whole fake world, and we fell for it. It made Brown and the Patil twins the center of attention, they were so popular, last year. Oh, man. That explains why Draco, when he was at school would glare daggers at Brown, he never did anything, and she used him."  
  
"That would make him as innocent as Blaise. Which I doubt, highly."  
  
"Harry, he's never been seen with a girl. Other than me, and I never put out. Besides, he only took me on a picnic one day. And then asked me about you, it was really odd. It was during your fourth year, and he wanted to know how you were coming along in the trials. Then he warned me not to help you win, 'something is coming, and it's not good'." She placed her hand on the other side of his face, and speared her fingers through his messy black hair. "He was so distant. Worried, I think, at the time I blew it off, as a cruel joke, but now I am not too sure."  
  
"Niether am I, Gin. Niether am I." Harry held her against him for a long time, until he felt her breathing even out. Then he slipped from her bed, and into his own.   
  
A little while later, Gin awoke from a nightmare. Harry was gone. Looking around franticly, she spotted him in his own bed, asleep. Smiling at his gentlemanly attitude, "Idiot. I want you in my bed." She told his sleeping form quietly. 'Well, if you won't come to mine, I'll come to you.' With that decision made, she crept under his covers. Then positioned herself on top of his body, and fell asleep, listening to his rhythymatic heartbeat. "I love you, Harry."   
  
As she fell into a deep sleep, she thought she heard Harry murmur, "I love you, Virge." 


End file.
